SasuNaru - Újra együtt
by Zuka-hime
Summary: SasuNaru fic. 2 fejezet, Naru POV, Sasu POV.


Síri csend uralkodott a sötét erdőben, próbáltam nesztelenül lépkedni. Hűvös fuvallat söpört végig a farengetegben, és én dideregve cipzároztam be narancssárga és fekete színű pulóveremet. Érzéketlenné vált karjaimmal fázósan öleltem át meggyötört testemet. Összeszorítottam a fogaimat, hogy kizárjak minden fájdalmat, amit e pillanatban éreztem. Mintha minden egyes másodpercben újra és újra belém mártanád katanád éles pengéjét, hogy aztán sercegő hangot hallatva rántanád ki megtört testemből. De akármekkora fizikai fájdalom is gyötört az előbbi harcunk miatt, a lelki kínom ennek az ezerszerese volt. Mondd, miért születtél te ilyennek? Miért taszítasz el magadtól mindenkit? Miért taszítasz el… engem?

„_Izgatottan ültem az akadémia egyik padjában. Szórakozottan doboltam lábaimmal, és vigyorogva néztem körbe. Szemem rögtön megakadt egy ismerős rózsaszín hajú lányon, aki nagyban integetett… nekem? Elpirulva emeltem meg kezem, hogy viszonozzam a gesztusát, ám…_

_- Jó reggelt, Sasuke-kun! – rikkantotta, nem is foglalkozva velem. Pont mögöttem ültél. Felmorrantál Sakura hozzád intézett szavai hallatán. Hátrafordultam, jól szemügyre vettelek. Szemed sarkából rám pillantottál, és gúnyosan elmosolyodtál. Idegesített, hogy nem tartasz semmire… _

_Kiviharoztam a teremből az udvarra, egyenesen a kedvenc hintámhoz. Úgy szorítottam a kötelet, mint akinek az élete múlik rajta, és ha elengedi, akkor a pokol tüzes csápjai a mélybe húzzák, hogy élete végéig égessék a forró lángok, míg végül kilehelve utolsó csepp életét, hamuvá váljon. _

_Fejemet az érdes kötélnek döntöttem. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol picit is jól éreztem magam. Mindenki megvetett, és fogalmam sem volt, miért. _

_Lépéseket hallottam. Te voltál az. Kezeidet összefonva mellkasod előtt, lenézően meresztetted rám szénszemeidet. _

_- Neked meg mi bajod van? – kérdezted. A tenyerem izzadni kezdett, szívem hevesebben dobogott. Vajon tényleg foglalkoztatott ez Téged?_

_- Tűnj el! – nem tudtam kedves lenni veled. Úgy éreztem, ha felbosszantalak, közelebb kerülsz hozzám. Sosem volt jó a felfogásom… _

_- Fogd be! – vágtál vissza. Összehúzott szemekkel néztem fel rád… Olyan akartam lenni, mint Te. Népszerű, határozott… eszményi, kifogástalanul tökéletes._

_- Mit keresel itt? – mormogtam durcásan, és leszálltam a hintáról. Szembe álltam veled, és próbáltam határozottan belenézni érzéketlen szemeidbe. Bele akartam látni a lelkedbe, a gondolataidba… Mit érezhetsz most, Sasuke?..._

_- Nem bírtam nézni, ahogy hülye módjára kirontasz a teremből… Akármi bajod is van, nyugodj le, és húzz vissza! – tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultam rád. Tudtam, hogy a magad módján ezt vigasztalásnak szántad… Meghökkentett a hirtelen változtatott bánásmódod velem szemben. Talán mégis… érdekelnélek téged?_

_Lehajtottam fejemet, és csupán kettő, tompa szó hagyta el ajkaimat:_

_- Köszönöm, Sasuke." _

Lihegve támaszkodtam egy fának. Kezemet az oldalamhoz szorítottam, megállíthatatlanul folyt belőle a gyönyörű, karmazsin színű vér. Pulóverem átázott, muszáj volt levetnem, akármennyire is fáztam. A tény, hogy lehet, elvérzek, hisztérikusan hatott rám. Az előbbi csatánk sem volt bíztató… elvégre nem tudtam, mi lett veled, csak elszaladtam. Talán tényleg félénk nyuszimuszi vagyok… ahogy te is hívtál.

„_A lemenő nap narancssárga sugarai befestették a kék eget. A tó langyos vize tükrözte az égboltozat vöröses színét, a lágy szellő táncra hívta kékes tincseidet. Ámuldozva, szétnyílt ajkakkal figyeltem tökéletességedet, hófehér bőröd, éjfekete szemeid. Hirtelen annyira messzinek tűntél… Egy elérhetetlen álomnak, egy látomásnak, ami sosem lehet az enyém. Szerettem volna beletúrni selymes hajadba, hozzáérni puha bőrödhöz. Mégsem mertem. _

_Zavartan lesütöttem szemeimet, fejemet a föld felé hajtottam. Te hoztál zavarba. Lassan, komótosan sétáltál az állóvízhez, és guggoltál le partjára. Ujjaddal szórakozottan piszkáltad a víz felszínét. Őszintén boldognak tűntél. _

_Hangos robajjal érkeztek meg csapattársaink –Sakura-chan és Kakashi-sensei. Te, mintha mi sem történt volna, újra felvetted jéghideg álcádat. _

_Mérges voltam. Mérges, hogy Sakuráék elrontották azt az idilli pillanatot, mikor csak ketten voltunk… azt az idillt, amit még mindig a szívemben őrzök…"_

Dühösen összeszorítottam állkapcsomat, hogy visszatartsam könnyeimet, sikertelenül. A sós cseppek csak kibuggyantak szememből, hogy aztán végigfolyva sebes arcomon, a kemény földre hulljanak. Öt éve döntöttél úgy, hogy elhagyod Konohát, és Orochimarut választod senseidnek.

Az akkori harcunk… ha rendesen edzettem volna, talán nem győzöl le, és nem hagysz el.

…Évek után… az összes harcunk felesleges volt, nem jöttél velem. De talán most… most visszahozhatlak. Igen! Velem fogsz jönni, Uchiha!

Arcomat szakadt pólómba töröltem. Ellöktem magam a fától, így szerezve lendületet a futáshoz. Igaz, kicsit instabil voltam, de ez érdekelt legkevésbé. Meg akartalak találni.

Egy fa alatt ültél. Kezedet felhúzott térdedre támasztottad.

- Te még élsz, usuratonkachi? – a hangod olyan rideg volt, és lenéző, mint soha. Úgy éreztem abban a pillanatban darabokra törik a szívem. Sasuke, élsz te még egyáltalán? Érzel egyáltalán valamit?

- Még jó hogy! – mosolyt varázsoltam arcomra, bármennyire is fájtak szavaid. Megfogadtam, erős leszek. Sántítva sétáltam feléd. Már nem érdekelt semmi, csak veled akartam lenni… Veled, teme…

Mikor eléd értem, térdeim felmondták a szolgálatot, összecsuklottam. Az utolsó pillanatban kaptál el. Tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtem rád. Mint akit kicseréltek. Ajkaid mosolyra húzódtak.

- Jól vagy, dobe? – kérdezted. Megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodtam, és a nyakadba vetettem magam. Meglepetésemre visszaöleltél.

- Most már jobban, hogy veled lehetek, Sasuke-teme! – suttogtam a ruhádba, és belesimultam erős ölelésedbe.


End file.
